helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Minimoni THE Movie Okashi na Daibouken! Original Soundtrack
|producer = |Last = |Next = }} Minimoni the Movie Okashi na Daibouken! Original Soundtrack (ミニモニ。じゃムービーお菓子な大冒険！オリジナルサウンドトラック) is the soundtrack for the movie Minimoni the Movie Okashi na Daibouken! featuring Minimoni. It was released on February 19, 2003 under the zetima label with the catalog number EPCE-5200. It peaked at position #46 on the Oricon weekly charts and sold 7,110 copies overall. Tracklist #Minimoni Town no Minimoni Café (ミニモニ。タウンのミニモニ。カフェ; Minimoni Town's Minimoni Café) - Minimoni #Okashi Tsukutte Okkasui~! (お菓子つくっておっかすぃ～！) - Minimoni #Watashi wa Kono Yo de Ichiban Bijin (私はこの世で一番美人; I Am This World's Number One Beauty) - Nakazawa Yuko #Minimoni Café de Daisoudou (ミニモニ。カフェで大騒動; A Big Trouble at Minimoni Café) #Minimoni no Dekkai Tabi (remix for the Movie) (ミニモニ。のでっかい旅(remix for じゃmovie)) - Minimoni #Joouchama no Himitsu (女王ちゃまのひみつ; The Queen's Secret) #Nakajeriinu Shiro ni Shinobi Kome! (ナカジェリーヌ城にしのびこめ！; Departure to Nakajalinu Castle!) #Kyoui no Reizouko Sono Na wa Reizou (驚異の冷蔵庫・その名は冷蔵; The Miracles' Frige・It's Name is Refrigerated) #Chika no Rouya kara Nigedasou (Minimoni Telephone! Rin Rin Rin) (地下の牢屋から逃げだそう原題（ミニモニ。テレフォン！リンリンリン）; Escape from the Underground Prison) - Minimoni #Suki, Suki, Kirai, Kirai, Kirai, Suki. (すき・すき・きらい・きらい・すき。) - Minimoni #Fushigi na Pocket (ふしぎなポケット; The Strange Pocket) - Takahashi Ai to Reizou #Taose! Choux Cream Man (たおせ!シュークリームマン; Let's Go! Choux Cream Man) #Kusure Yuku Nakajeriinu Shiro (くずれゆくナカジェリーヌ城; The Falling Nakajalinu Castle) #Tadaima Minimoni Café (ただいまミニモニ。カフェ; Back at Minimoni Café) - Minimoni #Sayonara Minimoni Café (さよならミニモニ。カフェ; Farewell to Minimoni Café) #Genki Jirushi no Oomori Song (げんき印の大盛りソング) - Minimoni to Takahashi Ai + 4KIDS #Curtain Call (カーテン・コール) - Minimoni Featured Members *Minimoni **Yaguchi Mari **Mika **Tsuji Nozomi **Kago Ai *Special Guests **Nakazawa Yuko **Takahashi Ai **4KIDS ***Sudo Maasa ***Sugaya Risako ***Suzuki Airi ***Hagiwara Mai Album Information #Minimoni Town no Minimoni Café #*Lyrics, Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Watanabe Cher #Okashi Tsukutte Okkasui~! #Watashi wa Kono Yo de Ichiban Bijin #*Lyrics, Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Watanabe Cher #Minimoni Café de Daisoudou #*Composition, Arrangement: Watanabe Cher #Minimoni no Dekkai Tabi (remix for the Movie) #*Lyrics, Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Konishi Takao #Joouchama no Himitsu #*Composition, Arrangement: Watanabe Cher #Nakajeriinu Shiro ni Shinobi Kome! #*Composition, Arrangement: Watanabe Cher #Kyoui no Reizouko Sono Na wa Reizou #*Composition, Arrangement: Watanabe Cher #Chika no Rouya kara Nigedasou (Minimoni Telephone! Rin Rin Rin) #*Lyrics, Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Watanabe Cher #Suki, Suki, Kirai, Kirai, Kirai, Suki. #Fushigi na Pocket #*Lyrics: Mado Michio #*Composition: Watanabe Shigeru #Taose! Choux Cream Man #*Composition, Arrangement: Watanabe Cher #Kusure Yuku Nakajeriita Shiro #*Composition, Arrangement: Watanabe Cher #Tadaima Minimoni Café #*Lyrics, Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Watanabe Cher #Sayonara Minimoni Café #*Composition, Arrangement: Watanabe Cher #Genki Jirushi no Oomori Song #Curtain Call #*Lyrics, Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Watanabe Cher Trivia *This is the last CD and album to feature Yaguchi Mari as a member of Minimoni. *This is also the first Minimoni CD and album to feature Takahashi Ai, despite not being a full member at that time. External Links *Discography: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS Category:1st Generation Albums In Category:2nd Generation Albums In Category:4th Generation Albums In Category:5th Generation Albums In Category:OST Category:2003 Albums Category:Minimoni Albums cs:Minimoni THE Movie Okashi na Daibouken! Original Soundtrack da:Minimoni the Movie Okashi na Daibouken! Original Soundtrack de:Minimoni THE Movie Okashi na Daibouken! Original Soundtrack es:Minimoni THE Movie Okashi na Daibouken! Original Soundtrack fr:Minimoni THE Movie Okashi na Daibouken! Original Soundtrack it:Minimoni THE Movie Okashi na Daibouken! Original Soundtrack ja:ミニモニ。じゃムービー お菓子な大冒険!オリジナルサウンドトラック